Cai Wenji/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Cai Wenji. Dynasty Warriors 7 *"My soul burns with fiery passion!" *"This light is a ray of hope!" *"May my requiem accompany you on the journey to the afterlife." *"I have occupied this area in the name of our forces." *"The battle is turning in our favor... A new song is already forming in my mind." *"This battle is taking a turn for the worse... We must be careful..." *"The situation is deteriorating rapidly... We must try to remain strong." *"Whatever may happen, we cannot abandon hope..." *"My song will soar high above the land, and be etched in the ether forever!" *"Every melody eventually comes to an end... I am pulling back." *"I... can no longer hear the music..." *"We will give them a performance they won't forget. Head toward the enemy at once." *"We are to stay here and protect this place. I much prefer to defend than to attack." *"That officer must be stopped in order to preserve the harmony of things." *"Strengthen the defenses of that area. We cannot afford to lose it to the enemy." *"We must do this to end this battle... All troops are to head toward the enemy's main camp." *"We will have to endure this for now... Only focus on protecting our main camp." *"Oh no... I was enticed by the enemy's enchanting melody..." *"Although I may not be able to see you, I can hear where you are." *"We've fallen for their trap... The troops might panic." *"They are increasing in number... We must try to remain strong." *"Oh... I see, this was a trap... I was drawn in by their sweet melody..." *"I have been waiting for you. It is my destiny to defeat you here." *"Let's stop and catch our breath for a moment." *"We will take control over that area. Follow my lead." *"Let's defeat this enemy so that we may have a brighter future." *"We should be going as well." *"We must do whatever necessary to defend this position." *"We cannot proceed any further... We must return and regroup." *"Wait a moment. Don't you know it's rude to leave in the middle of a performance?" *"We are going to disrupt the enemy's formation. We can do it if we work together." *"Please don't try to do too much... Come back here where it's safe." *"We are in a dire situation... Won't someone come to save us?" *"I will do what I can to help." *"Such atrocious acts cannot be forgiven... They must not get away." *"We will make our way to capture that area." *"I can hear our friends' cries for help. We must aid them quickly." *"Be wary of any strange sounds. Everyone must stay alert." *"We must regroup now to make sure we do not have gaps in our defenses later." *"I believe we have the upper-hand. I shall play a melody to lead us to victory." *"We can win this battle by attacking the enemy all at once. Victory will soon be ours." *"We do not have the option of retreating. It is our destiny to fight." *"You cannot be afraid. Only a strong mind will guide you to victory." *"I feel that we can turn the tide of this battle. The time is ripe to strike." *"We will follow their lead." *"You must not give up. We can still turn the tide of this battle." *"You must be careful when you're out there. Always remain focused." *"Harmony can only be achieved if you all work closely together." *"This battle will bring us one step closer to ending the chaos. We must do whatever it takes to win." *"Would you like to hear my performance?" *"The tune you play lacks a certain something... There is still much for you to learn." *"It is my wish to help in bringing this chaos to an end..." *"Your might in battle serves to make me stronger as well." *"Please forgive me for imposing on you... I appreciate your assistance though." *"To think that you are capable of playing such a beautiful melody on your own." *"Are you asking for my assistance? Then I shall be most delighted to give it to you." *"It seems we operate in perfect harmony." *"I am most impressed with your performance." *"Let us go forth together. I find your presence most relaxing." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Okay." *"I understand." *"I must do my best to live up to your fine example." *"Are you here to help me? Please forgive me for imposing on you so." *"I heard your performance and was drawn in by its enchanting melody." *"Are you okay? If it is assistance you require, then I am happy to provide it." *"I appreciate your assistance." *"Your bravery shall inspire poets to write of your deeds for generations to come." *"Would you be willing to accompany me? I feel at ease with you by my side." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Very well." *"It would be my pleasure." *"I suppose I have no choice in the matter. I shall be your opponent." *"I see that you have come alone. Why would you be so willing to throw your life away?" *"It is my duty to put a stop to you." *"You might as well stop running. It is your destiny to die here today." *"Now that you are here, there is little I can do but face you in battle." *"For the sake of the land, I shall withdraw for now." *"I suppose my death was determined long before I was even born..." Conquest Mode *"I have no reservations about taking to the battlefield if it helps end this chaos." *"I shall play a beautiful melody to help usher in the end of this chaos." *"I shall do whatever I can to be of assistance." *"Please utilize me however you see fit. Together, I hope we can bring peace to the land." *"You saved me, Lord Cao Cao. I am happy to assist you in order to repay that debt." *"Lord Zhou Yu, I would like to be by your side and take in your beautiful melody." *"My lady, with your dance and my music, we make an excellent pair." *"Are you alright? Please, take this to help you feel better." *"Ahh, you seem more than capable of bringing light to this darkened land." *"Would you please help me?" *"Thank you for lending me your assistance." *"It is my solemn duty to defend this location. To leave my post would be unforgivable." *"It seems opportunity has presented itself. Now, let us make our move to seize it." *"Please come and show me the skills that you possess." *"So you are to be my opponent... This too is a sad reality of the chaos in which we live." *"I realize this is no way to repay the debt I owe you. However, I am left with no choice." *"I hear you are as fond of music as I am. If only we had been friends instead of enemies..." *"With my lyrics and your dance, we could bring a fitting end to the chaos." *"Lord Cao Cao, you are a man of ambition. I cannot afford to bring an end to such potential." *"You have lived up to your reputation. Perhaps we may meet again someday." *"You danced wonderfully. I hope to see you dance again in... gentler times." *"You must be the one I've been hearing about. Finally, I get to meet you." *"Even standing here like this I can sense the depths of your skill!" *"Ah the melody of your movement... perfect! I can feel the rhythm in my heart." *"May I visit you again? Watching you fight inspires poetry in my soul." *"When your heart is clouded and the haze won't clear... What do you do?" *"You're the type that needs action. Personally, I prefer to quietly listen to music." *"You are more sensitive than I thought. Someday you must share your poems with me." *"Much time has passed since we came together. Your life has become intertwined with mine." *"Please tell me that we will continue to be together always." *"Ours is a song of true friendship. I foresee we will continue to make great music together." Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Let us play a beautiful melody to welcome our new future." *"This light is a ray of hope!" *"This melody's for the next generation!" *"I shall illuminate our future!" *"My soul burns with a fiery passion!" *"This is a requiem of the soul! May my wishes come true." *"Although sad, this is destiny. Please begone from my sight." *"Try again." *"I will not retreat!" *"May this victory lead us to peace!" Ambition Mode * "I have no reservations about taking to the battlefield if it helps end this chaos." * "I want to spare this land from any bloodshed." * "May my songs be of use to you." * "I shall do whatever I can to be of assistance." * "You look fatigued. Please take this, it will help you recover." * "Are you alright? Please, take this to help you feel better." * "Could you lend me a hand, please?" * "Would you please help me?" * "I thank you for your assistance." * "I appreciate your assistance." * "It is my solemn duty to defend this location. To leave my post would be unforgivable." * "It seems opportunity has presented itself. Now, let us make our move to seize it." * "Please come and show me the skills that you possess." * "I will do what I can to help." * "Would you like to hear my performance?" * "It is my wish to help in bringing this chaos to an end..." * "You will surely be the one to end the chaos. May I join you so that I can witness your success?" * "Please... Let me accompany you. I would very much like to hear your song." * "I realize this is no way to repay the debt I owe you. However, I am left with no choice." * "Lord Cao Cao, you are a man of ambition. I cannot afford to bring an end to such potential." * "I hear you are as fond of music as I am. If only we had been friends instead of enemies..." * "You have lived up to your reputation. Perhaps we may meet again someday." * "With my lyrics and your dance, we could bring a fitting end to the chaos." * "You danced wonderfully. I hope to see you dance again in... gentler times." * "Ding Feng, let me hear your melody." * "Your melody was not only strong, but also gentle... I shall never forget it." * "There are many, many weapons here. Please pick whichever one you'd like." * "Weapons are like instruments... You must practice until they are like an extension of your own hand." * "Nothing will bring you more joy than learning. No matter who you are or where you are from." * "My father gave me the opportunity to study. I am forever grateful to him." * "Being able to interact with such rare items... This is a valuable experience one cannot gain from books." * "Looking at goods like this makes one realize that there are people living different lives in far away lands." * "Please give me your request. I will do everything in my power to bring about an age of peace." * "I understand that fighting is sometimes required. But... I still believe that peace waits at the end of war." * "The food here is delicious. It could even stand up to the cooking of the imperial court." * "Seeing people smiling, enjoying delicious food... The sight alone makes me satisfied." * "Hah! Hyah! I will end this!" * "When I'm here, my poetic sense is heightened. It must be because I can feel the true greatness of nature." * "A melody filled with kindness and splendor... Growing things brings this to mind." * "Poems and songs aren't the only things that can move people's hearts. Interacting with animals makes one realize this." * "Let us do whatever it takes to make peace a reality. For the sake of these gentle, trusting souls..." * "Please take care and come back soon." * "Please be careful... I pray for your safe return." * "I just happened to come across this. Please take it if you like." * "I found this here. Please use it if you like." * "I had a large library on my estate. It burned down in the war, however..." * "All of my books were lost in a fire brought by the war... But I am trying to write down all of the poems stored in my memory." * "Turning even the most painful things into poems that will capture people's hearts... That is my mission." * "When I play the harp, I lose track of the time. Especially on nights when the moon is full and bright..." * "This place is filled with wonderful, lively sounds... The fires of war must not be allowed to ruin this." * "A cheerful melody surrounds this place. Everyone must be so happy here." * "More and more people have come. The sound of their voices stirs up my poetic sense." * "This happy scene is what I have been wanting for so long. I cannot think of a poem that can properly express how I feel right now." * (To man/woman): "I have... one small request. Could you come to my chambers later on? The moon is supposed to be shining beautifully tonight... Will you play some music with me under its light?" * (To man): "The sound of my harp is full of romance... At least that is what everyone is saying these days. The sound of music reveals all. Even the feelings I keep locked away in my heart..." * (To man 2): "On the night of the next new moon... Could you come to my chambers? With no moonlight, everything will be shrouded in darkness. So... I might not be able to play the harp, but..." * (To woman): "My poetry has always been so sad. But... after meeting you, that has changed. You are my irreplaceable friend. Let us continue to play a beautiful melody together." * (To woman 2): "The melody you play is gentle and warm... I feel the sadness in my heart melting away. If it would please you, I'd like to tell you the story of my long journey..." * "The land is now filled with the light of hope. All because you led us here." * "Your melody has given everyone hope. I am glad I put my faith in that sound..." Dynasty Warriors Next *"We have known each other for a while now. Indeed, your melody has supported me through the worst of times. I find myself yearning for you when you are gone... I see this as a sign that we were meant to be together." Warriors Orochi 3 *"What melody shall I play for you?" *"I believe this victory to be destiny." *"I shall fight in order to bring an end to this chaos." *"I believe that there is even more room for improvement." *"I brought a melody of hope to this battle." *"Here, this is for you. I would like to repay you for all that you do for me." *"I knew we could count on you." *"I am disappointed that you could not do better." *"I defeated many adversaries in the last battle. Perhaps we are one step closer to a world of peace." *"Lately, I have participated in many battles. I am eager to do my part to bring hope for the future." *"My melodies in the last battle were lacking harmony. I promise to play the right notes in the next battle we face." *"What a lovely evening... I find that it inspires countless poems within me." *"May my requiem accompany you on the journey to the afterlife." *"My song will soar high above the land, and be etched in the ether forever!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Lord Cao Cao, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Lady Diaochan, you must be a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"A note of great hope sounds across the battlefield. That is your power, my lady." *"Lord Ranmaru, I attest that you are an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"The situation is deteriorating rapidly... We must try to remain strong." *"I must fight myself? Fate has taken an unusual turn." *"Yours is a song both gallant and bold." *"You have done yourself proud today." *"You have given of yourself to rescue me?" *"To think you would go to such lengths for me." *"It is I who must oppose you." *"I must remove myself from this violence." *"Lord Cao Cao, you strike a refrain so eminent and magnificent." *"I hear the rumble of the mighty Lord Cao Cao..." *"I have never seen such an enthralling dance." *"Lady Diaochan, you honor me with your assistance." *"As true and sweet a melody as there has ever been..." *"You have sacrificed of yourself to lend me support?" *"That was a magnificent demonstration of your fighting style." *"Lord Ranmaru, have you come for me?" *"For you, I will sing a song of heroism. If I may only emulate your brave deeds." *"You fought splendidly. Witnessing such glory has filled me with courage." *"Are you here to help me? Please forgive me for imposing on you so." *"Please forgive me for imposing on you... I appreciate your assistance though." *"I will be the one to oppose you. Is this too a stroke of destiny?" *"I must withdraw. May we meet again in a place of peace." *"Lord Cao Cao, I hear power and strength in your movements. I am enraptured." *"I know this approach. Lord Cao Cao, you have come to my rescue?" *"You dance with such beauty. I pray I may accompany you with a worthy melody." *"Lady Diaochan, you have come to my aid? It is in your grace that I trust." *"Such beauty and serenity... I sense the aura of an enlightened being." *"You have reached to me in kindness. My gratitude is all yours." *"Lord Ranmaru, you fight with such beauty, but your recklessness is of concern." *"Is that you, Lord Ranmaru? Thanks to your kindness, I am saved." *"You have a presence that rings with great resonance. I am in awe." *"That was a fitting performance. The sound of battle has never been sweeter." *"You have judged me worthy of the honor. I must thank you deeply." *"You have come on my behalf. I shall never forget this debt." *"If you are my enemy, we have been dealt a sad fate." *"So that we do not revisit the same tragedy, I will pray for the end of war." *"Your movements are like poetry. It is an honor to be by your side." *"You bless with me such care. If only I could express my thanks in verse." *"What a beguiling dance. It touches the heart of a poet." *"I have awaited your coming. Will you dance to the strains of my melody?" *"Valor and hope will overcome despair. That is the song you sing." *"Your coming alone has blessed me with courage." *"Lord Ranmaru, you know not self-doubt, but please do not bring yourself harm." *"How reassuring it feels to be with you in such a treacherous place." *"You play such a disquieting melody. Allow me to put an end to it." *"The din of war is harsh indeed. I must drown it out." *"If I am to fall here, then it must be destiny..." *"Lord Cao Cao, I owe you a great debt. How could I oppose you now?" *"Lord Cao Cao, you play a melody so strong and fierce. I fear it will overpower me." *"If I am destined to be slain by you, I shall accept my fate. I must follow my life's melody." *"Would you care to dance to my beautiful melody?" *"How delightful..." *"You dance beautifully. I hope the notes I play can do you justice." *"It seems inevitable that we must fight. And yet we both desire the same peace." *"The song you play is simply breathtaking. It has struck my heart with great force." *"One day, I hope that we will laugh side by side. I will raise up this plea in verse." *"Lord Ranmaru... Is this also what destiny has in mind?" *"I hear a turbulent, yet heartrending melody. It is a sound only someone so pure could produce." *"Even if destiny has written it to be so, I will play my song until the very end." *"And this too is the hand of fate?" *"Here is a melody that shows the true colors of your heart." *"Very well. I shall play it with all my heart..." *"This sadness... We should capture it in song." Warriors Orochi 4 *"I shall play beautifully, for the sake of the next generation." *"Thank you. I will play with all my might." *"Yes. My melodies will give you all the support you need." *"I went on a walk, alone, to compose some poems. Before I realized it, I'd walked really far! I always forget the passage of time, once I'm absorbed in creation." *"Overlaying my melody with everyone else can be very nice. My difficult past, my sadness... it allows me to forget it all." Category:Quotes